


Valentine Cowboy

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Clothing Kink, Dress Up, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey makes use of his birthday present.</p><p>A sequel to the drabble, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/327330">"Pants"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, 2012!

The office phone rang and Seto glanced at the caller ID. 

Joey.

He picked up the receiver before the second ring. 

"Yes?" he answered smoothly.

"You should come home now."

Seto scoffed. "It's only 5 PM," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you really busy right now?" countered his lover.

There was a pause. 

"Not really," Seto answered reluctantly.

"Then come home."

Seto sighed into the receiver and was about to protest when Joey spoke up again.

"I'm wearing my birthday present."

Seto sat up with a start and a smirk grew on his lips. "Really."

"Yes, really. So come home."

Seto cleared his throat, becoming increasingly aware of the slight pressure against the front of his slacks. He chuckled to himself.

"Okay," he resigned, and shut off his laptop. "See you soon."

He made it home in record time.

***

When Seto entered the house through the garage, there was a note stuck on the door: "Sent everyone home. Come upstairs."

He quickly shut the door, locked it, and set his briefcase down on the kitchen table. He purposefully strode through the kitchen and made his way to their room

Inside, he was greeted by Joey -- just in his birthday present, a leather jock strap, a cowboy hat, and looking oh-so-delicious . Against his will, Seto's mouth fell open. 

This was a very good reason to come home early.

"It's not my birthday yet," Seto smirked as he crossed the bedroom.

"Hah. Hah," Joey jeered. When Seto reached him, Joey placed a quick peck on his lips and shrugged. "Well, I thought I might as well put it to good use. And okay; maybe I don't mind your present after all."

"Yes," Seto replied. "It was a good investment," he murmured in Joey's ear as his hands glided down Joey's chest and abs, reveling at the smooth, strong muscles rippling underneath.

"Mmm," was all Joey said before pulling Seto into his arms and kissing him fiercely. Very soon his hands were making quick work of Seto's shirt, blazing down the buttons with more precision and speed than Seto had ever expected. He ran his hands across Seto's back and nipped at his shoulder, smiling at the excited gasps it elicited.

Seto groaned and reached around to grab Joey's deliciously bare ass. His cock was already hard and aching as Joey wiggled out of his grasp to work on his slacks. His large, Kaiba Corp buckle made a satisfying "clunk" on the floor. The pants quickly followed suit.

Now, only clad in his silk boxers, Joey led him to their bed. He fell back onto the cool sheets and Joey quick straddled him.

"Do you like this cowboy?" he asked, tipping the hat up a bit for emphasis.

"Yes," Seto replied, his voice almost breaking for a moment.

"Good," he purred into Seto's ear. His warm fingers trailed down Seto's chest as he grinded against Seto's groin. Seto groaned at the delicious friction and pulled Joey down, close to his chest. Seto's hands once again wandered back to grasp Joey's bare ass as they shared sloppy, unbidden kisses.

Suddenly, Joey broke away with a smirk, leaving Seto gasping for breath. The blond swung over to each side of their bed, retrieving a set of hidden nylon ropes. One end of the rope was secured under the mattress and the other end attached to a Velcro-ed handcuff.

"And now... I'm going to truss you up."

Seto would have laughed if it were not for Joey binding his wrists in the most erotic way possible. Instead he half-heartedly struggled against the rope as each of his wrists were bound, hissing as Joey's leg brushed against his groin as he went about his task.

Now captive, he watched, transfixed, as Joey slowly slid off his boxers -- the last of his clothing. Free of its confines, Seto's cock sprang straight up, aching to be touched.

Joey did him one better and descended onto it with a warm, wet mouth. As he lazily sucked Seto, the other man gasped and groaned, straining against his bindings. The familiar tongue loving traced the hard length before sweeping in now and then to take the whole cock into his mouth.

After a few blissful moments -- which left far too fast in Seto's opinion -- Joey leaned back to take a look at his handiwork: a breathless, flustered lover whose eyes were full of need. They were glaring at him with a sense of urgency that held a hint of burgeoning annoyance if left untreated. While he gloated over his prize, Seto could see Joey's cock straining against its leather confines. He wanted it so bad.

Joey grinned at the taut nylon ropes and started to take off his hat.

"No. Keep it on," Seto panted.

Joey laughed. "Mmm... pervert," he purred, running his fingers along Seto's chest to tease a nipple. Seto struggled to keep his eye from fluttering shut in pleasure.

Then, Joey reached behind his back to unclasp the jock strap and reveal his eager cock. He leaned onto Seto's body to reach behind his head and pulled out a squeeze container of lube hidden in a pillowcase. Rubbing their cocks together for good measure, he retreated back in between Seto's legs and earned another glare.

Seto sighed in want, unconsciously spreading his legs a bit to give Joey some more room to maneuver. Joey doled out a generous amount of lube onto his hand before wrapping it around himself. The cool gel didn't stand a chance against the throbbing heat.

As soon as he was confident there was enough, Joey then moved his hand to Seto's ass. Seto gasped as a careful, slick finger probed the tight ring of muscle. Slowly, it was joined by others and they prepared him for what was coming next.

When Seto was rocking against the fingers with eyes begging him for more, Joey finally withdrew them and readied himself. The frustration of the loss made him groan until Joey's thick cock replaced them. Then, Seto groaned for a completely different reason.

As Joey slowly thrust in and out, Seto exhaled in shallow, shuddering pants. He strained against the ropes in an effort to kiss Joey. Joey graciously leaned into the kiss and as it deepened, so did his thrusts. Joey lifted Seto's legs above him for better access. The tempo picked up and soon the thrusts were coming in long and fast. Seto couldn't take it any more. He was racing towards a climax and Joey was egging him on, feverishly stroking his cock with a free hand.

"Joey! Ah-- I'm--" And with a loud moan, he came into the space between them, pulling against the nylon ropes that held him in place. He wrapped his legs around Joey, urging him on.

The thrust came faster and faster until Joey's own climax peaked. He ferociously bit at Seto's neck as he came. Spent, he relaxed onto Seto's sweaty body.

Seto, stilled tied up, growled at him in annoyance.

"I want to touch you."

Joey chuckled. "Mmm." He untied Seto's right hand and it immediately flew to hold Joey close and bring him forward to kiss the other man savagely. Joey laughed into it and pulled away a bit so he could unbind the other hand.

Pulling Joey onto him, Seto sighed contently.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Joey murmured in his ear.

"Mmm. Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
